I Hope It Isn't Love
by Melody of Sky
Summary: Jika Tuhan itu adil. Mengapa hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini. Rasa cinta ini. Kau tidak memilikinya untukku, bukan?/Tuhan begitu adil kerena Ia-lah yang mempertemukan kita di tengah hujan, kemudian memisahkan kita untuk sementara demi menguji cinta yang Ia berikan kepada kita apakah sudah benar. Dan sekarang Tuhan begitu adil karena aku juga mencintaimu. Cinta ini/KrisTao/RnR


Terkadang aku memikirkannya. Apakah kita akna tetap bersama? Cinta ini. Apakah kita bisa mempertahankannya hingga akhir? Ini dunia nyata. Maksudku tidak ada akhir yang bahagia selama-lamanya layaknya dongeng yang kudengar di masa kecillku. Kita bertemu kemudian berpisah, bukankah itulah takdir? Semua ini pasti akan berakhir.

.

Saat kita membicarakan perpisahan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kenapa kau masih ingin memulai semua ini meskipun kau tahu pasti semua ini akan berakhir? Cinta. Kau tengah membicarakan hal yang tak pernah kupikirkan. Apa itu cinta? Yang aku tahu hanya ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu. Menunggu ajal menjemout di sisimu. Berbagi kenangan indah hanya untuk kita berdua. Hanya denganmu. Jika kau bukanlah satu-satunya, lalu dengan siapa?

* * *

**They belong to God**

**.**

**I Hope It Isn't Love by Pelangi Senja**

**.**

**Warning**

**AU/OOC/Typo(S)/Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**No Plagiat. No Bash. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**Ayoo~ dengerin lagunya DBSK yang Afterglow :3**

* * *

Tao menatap lesu ke arah hujan dari balik jendela kelasnya. Ia tak menyukai hujan, entahlah ia hanya tak menyukainya saja. Apa pun tentang hujan, ia tak menyukainya. Tao mencoba memfokuskan kembali konsentrasinya pada guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas, namun suara hujan yang bertambah keras membuyarkan konsentrasinya. _Percuma_ pikirnya, hujan selalu mengacaukan segalanya.

Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menatap hujan dari balik jendela kelasnya, menulikan pendengarannya sejenak, lagipula ini jam pelajaran terakhir dan sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Menyenderkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada badan kursi dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sekolah pun berbunyi nyaring, tanpa menunggu lagi murid-murid pun berlarian keluar kelas. Tao masih bergeming di tempat duduknya walaupun kelas sudah kosong sekarang. Tao menghela napas sekali lagi kemudian baru ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan lesu melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Ia masih bisa mendengar tangisan langit itu bukannya berhenti tetapi meraung semakin keras.

Tao bahkan sudah tak melihat teman-temannya lagi. _Apa ia terlalu lama melamun_, pikirnya. Ia tak ambil pusing akan masalah itu, ia berjalan menuju lokernya dan membukanya. Oh hebat, ia lupa membawa payung, batinnya sedikit frustasi. Ditutupnya kembali lokernya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan berhenti di depan sekolah.

Saat Tao sampai di depan sekolah, ia melihat seorang _namja_ yang juga tengah berdiri di depan sekolah. Dengan surai pirangnya yang dipermainkan angin hujan dan tangannya yang menjulur merasakan tiap hantaman air yang menyapu permukaan telapak tangannya, senyum tipis terukir di paras sempurnanya. Tao terpaku menatap _namja_ itu. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hebat, sekarang ia terjebak di tengah hujan bersama _namja_ itu.

Tao memilih untuk duduk di lantai, di seberang _namja_ itu berdiri dan berharap _namja_ itu tak menyadari kehjadirannya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ?" Tao tersentak mendengar suara itu, ditatapnya _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu masih saja menjulurkan tangannya, merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyeruak di permukaan kulitnya.

Tao tetap bungkam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan _sunbae_-nya itu. "Tidak sopan, tidak mengacuhkan senior seperti itu Tao-_ah_." _Namja_ itu menurunkan tangannya, tiap tetes hujan seolah terjatuh dari telapak tangannya.

"_Mianhamnida_, Kris-_sunbaenim_," ucap Tao lirih.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tao yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, ia berjalan menghampiri Tao, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Tao masih saja diam, cukup lama hening mengisi pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau masih tak menyukai hujan?" Akhirnya Kris mencoba membunuh hening itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja. Ya, aku masih tidak menyukainya." Kris menatap Tao dari samping.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih nyaris seperti gumaman tak berarti, namun Tao masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku masih tidak menyukainya." Tao menatap lurus ke depan, enggan menatap lawan bicaranya, takut pertahanan yang ia buat selama ini runtuh hanya karena melihat wajah pria yang dulu sangat dicintainya dan mungkin cinta itu masih hidup hingga detik ini.

Kris masih menatap Tao. "Kau." Kris mengambil jeda sejenak. "Apa kau masih marah padaku karena kejadian itu?"

Tao menyunggingkan segaris senyum tetapi entah mengapa Kris tidak menyukainya. Itu bukan senyum yang ia ingat. Itu senyum yang penuh dengan paksaan.

"Aku? Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?" Tao mencoba terkekeh namun pada kenyataannya ia terdengar seperti menahan tangisan. Benar, ia ingin menangis tetapi tidak di depan Kris. Tidak saat ini.

"Ini sudah satu tahun dan kau belum bisa memaafkanku?" Kris mengikuti arah pandang Tao.

"Itu karena tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ucap Tao bergetar. Ia yakin sebentar lagi air matanya akan berontak keluar. Seperti film rusak, potongan-potongan adegan masa lalunya kembali menyeruak. Ia yak menyukainya. Debaran menyakitkan itu kembali dating.

"Saat itu aku hanya bingung." Tao tak sanggup lagi. Ia tak mau mengingatnya. Tao segera bangkit, saat ia ingin meninggalkan Kris. Sebuah tangan basah menahannya. Tao tak berbalik maupun menginggalkannya. Jujur, ia merindukan tangan itu, benar-benar merindukan tangan itu menggenggamnya dengan cara ini tapi semua adalah masa lalu bukan?

"Tao." Suara itu, bagaimana suara itu memanggilnya. Ia merindukannya. Ia begitu merindukan segala hal tentang pria itu. Satu tahun. Sudah satu tahun ia mencoba menghentikan rasa rindunya namun yang terjadi rasa rindu itu semakin mendalam. Tao tak bisa menghentikan kepalanya yang mencari-cari sosok Kris. Satu tahun. Selama itu ia belum berhasil membunuh cintanya pada Kris.

"Kau ingat? Kita dipertemukan di tengah hujan seperti ini. Lalu, kita dipisahkan di tengah hujan juga." Tao bisa merasakan genggaman tangan itu semakin mengerat.

"Mungkin itu alasanku mengapa tak menyukai hujan." Tao mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Ia adalah orang yang kuat. Setidaknya itu yang ia percaya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan hancur.

"Apa itu?" Tao hanya tersenyum getir mendengar.

"Apakah Tuhan itu adil?"

"Tentu. Tuhan itu adil."

"Jika Tuhan itu adil. Mengapa hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini. Rasa cinta ini. Kau tidak memilikinya untukku, bukan?"

Air matanya berontak lebih kuat, segera ia menyentak tangannya sehingga tangan itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan yang lain. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Kris, Tao berjalan keluar, menembus tirai hujan yang semakin lama terasa layaknya ribuan panah yang menghunus ke tubuhnya.

* * *

Akhirnya Tao sampai di depan rumahnya dalam keadaan yang memperihatinkan. Bibirnya bergetar dan membiru. Matanya sayu dan memerah akibat selama perjalanan pulang ia terus saja menangis salam diam. Perlahan Tao memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali. Tak menunggu lama, seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu rumah itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan saat melihat anak semata wayangnya pulang dengan keadaan kacau.

Dengan sabar dan penuh kelembutan wanita itu menuntun Tao masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendudukkan Tao di ruang tengah. Tao hanya menurut pada ibunya, Tao hanya menatap ibunya pergi mengambil handuk untuk dirinya, ibunya mengusap perlahan wajahnya dengan handuk yang diambilnya tadi. Tao menatap lekat wajah yang cantik ibunya yang diwariskan padany, meskipun keriput telah merenggut kulit kencangnnya, wanita itu tetap memancarkan kecantikannya.

"Ibu." Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ditatapnya mata anak sematawayangnya itu yang meredup. Dengan lembut ia mengusap wajah anaknya yang men_copy paste_ dari wajahnya.

"Ya?" jawabnya lembut.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian membawa anaknya ke pelukan hangatnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh anaknya bergetar, dan bahunya yang dijadikan sandaran anaknya itu terasa basah. Ia mengusap pelan punggung kokoh Tao yang sekarang terlihat begitu ringkih.

Tao semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya saat ia merasakan usapan lembut di punggungnya. Ia telah melanggar janji untuk tidak menangis di hadapan ibunya sepeninggal ayahnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menahannya. Bukannya berhenti tangisnya semakin keras layaknya hujan yang menemaninya hari ini. Ia hancur, ia tak kuat lagi harus menahan perasaannya. Meraung penuh lara. Semua sudah selesai. Ia harap semua ini telah selesai. Tetapi bagaimana dengan takdir? Apa takdir merestui cerita mereka hanya berakhir sampai di sini? Sayangnya hujan belum berhenti mengalunkan iramanya.

* * *

Malam ini Tao kembali terjaga, meskipun badannya terasa sakit, ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan. Sendiri. Di kamarnya yang gelap ini. Tetapi setidaknya ia merasa lebih lega bisa menumpahkan segalanya pada sang ibu. Tao lalu memeluk lututnya, ia hanya terdiam di atas ranjangnya

Entahlah, ia merasa seakan semesta tengah bekerja sama membuatnya melewati hari melelelahkan ini. Ia melirik jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Hujan masih saja mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya seolah meminta ditemani. Sejenak kenangan itu kembali, kenangan tentang pria itu.

Satu setengah yang lalu, saat ia masih kacau karena ayahnya yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan, membuat ia dan ibunya kelimpungan. Saat di mana ia nyaris hancur. Pria itu datang membawa angin musim semi yang memang ia butuhkan. Menariknya kembali ke sebuah dimensi yang biasa ia sebut kabahagiaan. Semua berjalan layalnya mimpi indah hingga suatu hari ia terpaksa bangun. Pria itu sudah ada yang memiliki. Seharusnya ia meninggalkan pria itu, tetapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia mencoba kembali untuk bermimpi. Mimpi indahnya yang ia pikir akan baik-baik saja.

Semesta pasti benar-benar ingin mempermainkannya saat itu. Saat pria itu sudah menggenggamnya tiba-tiba saja pria itu kembali pada cinta pertamanya. Apa yang ia bersalah sehingga pria itu meninggalkannya? Apa ia sudah melewati batas? Atau ia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan? Ribuan pertanyaan muncul di benaknya kala itu, ia seperti orang linglung, bingung dan merasa kosong. Saat ia bertanya ada apa pada pria itu. Pria itu tak menjawabnya. Saat ia meminta maaf, pria itu mengatakan ia tak bersalah. Lalu kenapa? Ia terus mendesak hingga pria itu hanya mengatakan.

'_Aku perlu berpikir sendiri.'_

_Apa yang kau pikirkan_? Tiap hari ia menconba mencari jawabannya sendiri. Namun, semakin ia memikirkannya hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit, ia menghabiskan satu tahun untuk menangisi pria bodoh itu. Padahal pria hanya mendiami hatinya beberapa bulan. Tidak adil bukan? Namun, yeah ia masih mengharapkan pria itu kembali.

Sementara.

Pria itu hanya bekata ini hanya sementara. Tetapi keraguan kembali menyelubungi hatinya. Sementara? Bukankah dunia itu sementara? Jadi sementara seperti apa yang ia maksud? Katakanlah ia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia ini karena meskipun ia tahu sementara bisa berarti selamanya ia masih menunggunya, masih mengharapkan pria itu kembali.

Tao menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara celah yang dibentuk kedua lututnya yang tengah ia peluk. Jeda cukup lama, tiba-tiba keheningan kamarnya dihancurkan oleh suara yang berasal dari ponselnya. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya di sampingnya. Dilihatnya nomer yang sekarang tertera di layar ponselnya, meskipun ia sudah lama menghapus nomer itu, ia telah hapal luar kepala siapa pemilik nomer itu.

Meskipun ragu akhirnya ia tetap menerima panggilan itu. Tao hanya terdiam sembari menunggu sang penelpon berbicara. Namun, sepertinya orang yang menelponnya melakukan hal yang sama. Saat Tao akan memutus sambungan telpon itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara serak yang diiringi hujan lebat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tao hanya mematung mendengarnya, ia tak berani bersuara. Ia takut suara itu hanya khayalannya saja. "Aku sudah menemukan jawaban yang selama ini kucari."

Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sebelum sempat ia menjawab suara itu kembali menyeruak. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kembali, semesta tengah bekerja sama untuk mempertemukan cinta pada pemilik aslinya.

"Lihatlah keluar jendela." Tanpa menunggu lama. Tao bergegas melihat ke luar jendela. Dibukanya lebar-lebar hingga air hujan masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka itu.

"Kumohon maafkan aku." Tao dapat mendengar suara itu bergetar.

Tao langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah, tak memperdulikan hujan yang masuk ke kamarnya. Apakah ini nyata? Pria itu ada di depan rumahnya?

Saat ini. Dua manusia yang memiliki takdir yang berbeda tengah berhadapan untuk menyatukan takdir mereka menjadi sebuah takdir yang pantas mereka mainkan. Meski sang Matahari dan sang Bulan tak merestui mereka masih ada alam semesta yang menyatukan mereka.

"Tuhan itu adil. Kau tahu kenapa Tuhan itu adil?"

Tao masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. Mendengar tiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh pria yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya Tao menyahut. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tuhan begitu adil kerena Ia-lah yang mempertemukan kita di tengah hujan, kemudian memisahkan kita untuk sementara demi menguji cinta yang Ia berikan kepada kita apakah sudah benar. Dan sekarang Tuhan begitu adil karena aku juga mencintaimu. Cinta ini. Aku juga meilikinya untukmu, sama sepertimu."

Tao akhirnya melelehkan air matanya di hadapan pria itu. Bukan. Ini bukan air mata yang biasa ia keluarkan. Ia menangis dalam kebahgiaannya.

"Maukah kau kembali padaku? Pada Kris Wu?"

"Aku membencimu." Kris hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Bodoh!"

"Aku tahu itu. Jadi apa kau masih mau menerima pria bodoh dan kedinginan ini?" Tao tak menjawabnya tetapi ia berlari dan memeluk erat Kris seolah jika ia melepaskannya Kris akan menghilang. Kris membalas pelukan itu lebih erat, ia sam takutnya seperti Tao. Sudah cukup ia gila karena ia meninggalkan Tao selama satu tahun.

"Jika kau berani pergi dariku lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu, mengerti?" Kris terkekeh mendengarnya namun sama sekali tak mengurangi eratnya pelukannya.

"Siap! Mengerti!" Mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama di tengah hujan yang mengguyur mereka berdua.

* * *

_Cinta. Aku tak pernah bisa mendefinisikan cinta itu dengan kata-kata. Bagaimana bentuknya? Rasanya? Warnanya? Berasal dari mana? Terbuat dari apa? Satu hal yang kuyakini sebagai cinta adalah dia. Kris Wu. Dia adalah cinta yang Tuhan ciptakan untukku._

_-Huang Zi Tao-_

_._

_Cinta itu seperti air. Jika kau kekurangan cinta kau akan kehausan tetapi jika kau terlalu banyak mendapat cinta kau tak akan pernah menganggapnya berharga. Huang Zi Tao. Aku tak pernah tahu ia jenis air apa, karena walaupun ia telah memberiku banyak cinta aku masih saja merasa kehausan. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Cintanya._

_-Kris Wu-_

* * *

"Oh ya, Kris-ge?" Kris menoleh pada Tao yang tengah memakan _ice cream_nya.

"Hmm?" jawab Kris seadanya. Ia juga tengah menikmati ice creamnya. Mereka tengah duduk di bangku di sebuah taman kota. Kencan? Mungkin saja.

"Aku masih penasaran. Kenapa Kris-ge ada di depan rumahku kala itu? Itu kan sudah lewat tengah malam?" Kris menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Oh, aku hanya kebetulan lewat," jawab Kris enteng.

"Apa?"

"Kupikir jika aku melakukannya itu akan terlihat keren."

"Apa?!"

"Dan ternyata aku memang keren sekali. Hahaha…"

"Kau ingin mati, hah?!" Kris hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hahaha… iya-iya aku hanya bercanda." Tao memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Kris memancing.

"Iya." Tao menatap Kris dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Yakin?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Tao mengangguk antusias.

"Mendekatlah." Tao menurut, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kris.

"Itu. Rahasia," dan setelah Kris selesai mengatakannya.

**CUP~**

Tao terbelalak dan masih mencerna kejadian barusan. Dipegang pipinya tadi yang sudah menjadi korban ciuman Kris, mendadak wajahnya merah padam.

"Kris Wu! Kau akan mati!" Tao mengejar Kris yang sudah kabur duluan sembari tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

Lihat betapa anehnya cinta. Baru kemarin kau menangis untuk cinta, hari ini kau sudah tertawa karena cinta.

Cinta. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti apa itu cinta sebelum cinta itu menyapamu. Kau tak perlu mencarinya atau bahkan menolak cinta yang menghampirimu.

Biarlah cinta mengalir layaknya air sugai yang akan bermuara ke laut lepas. Tak peduli datang dari mana atau berasal dari apa, bagaiman bentuknya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menikmati proses cinta itu.

.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**A**uthor's **R**umpi **A**rea

Senja's here~ aigo senja gak tau ini apaan T.T senja lagi galau(?) jadi begini deh.

Give me some feedback please~ and **don't be silent reads**

15-Maret-2013

15.39 WIB

With Love

P.S


End file.
